


Red is the Brightest Color

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chicago (City), Color Blindness, Colors, Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Southside Chicago, Talk about past, favorite colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Mickey is Colorblind and can't tell how vibrant Ian's hair is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way an expert on colorblindness, so if I am wrong about some things I am sorry. I tried to do a little bit of research before writing this, but I just thought that this could be a cute fic idea. 
> 
> With that being said, thank you as always to my beta forever Veronica for prereading this for me to make sure it was any good at all before I posted it and thank you to everyone else for reading my fics.<3 Enjoy!

When Mickey Milkovich was growing up, living on the southside of Chicago was far from easy, but that he could deal with. What he had trouble dealing with was the fact that everyone around him seemed to have something he didn’t and that bothered him. 

At age 5, Mickey first realized he was different. He had just started Kindergarten and all the kids were sitting in a circle, when the teacher asked them to go around the class and tell everyone their favorite colors. Most kids answered: Red, Blue, Green, Pink; But when it was Mickey’s turn to go he just looked around confused at his classmates and answered, “I don’t have a favorite color.”

“Oh come on, sure you do,” The teacher said trying to encourage him.

“Nuh uh,” Mickey said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“Here Mickey look,” The Teacher held up various objects to Mickey, A firetruck, A toy frog, and A banana. “Which color do you like better?”

Mickey stared at the objects questioningly for a moment before he said, “they are the same. Stop trying to trick me.” He then got up and stormed out the door slamming it along the way. The teacher looked concerned and grabbed someone to watch her class as she went to find Mickey sitting in the hall with a pouting look. 

“Mickey, are you ok sweetie?” the teacher asked in a soft voice.

“No, that was not very nice.”

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t trying to trick you. I just wanted to help you pick a favorite color. Did they really all look the same to you?” She asked cautiously.

“Yeah, and my shirt matches them too,” Mickey said now pulling out his shirt to look at it.

Realization dawned on the teacher’s face as she sat staring at the bright red of the little boy’s shirt. She tested Mickey throughout the day with various books and colors and found out that he was red-green colorblind. He seemed to be able to point out blues as a separate color, but all shades of reds and greens kind of faded together into one color group. Yellows took some time but eventually he began to tell the difference between it and the other colors he was seeing.

********************************************************************************************

_ 20 Years Later… _

At 25 years old Mickey’s life was pretty good. He had moved away from the southside at 21, deciding to actual do something with his life. Now 4 years later, and he has an apartment in the city, a shitty apartment, but a roof over his head regardless, and a stable job at a tire shop as assistant manager. 

He never let his condition affect him, even when his coworkers tried to be assholes and give him no information on a car coming in except ‘oh it’s the red one’. Being colorblind was always something he was pretty open about, but what he was not open about was the fact that he was also gay. Mickey felt like life just decided to fuck him over and always make him draw the small stick, because really who wants to be a gay, colorblind, walking, talking piece of southside trash? This is why he left, to be himself and not have everyone knowing him and all his business. That is until one day someone walked into his shop that knew him and his family all too well. “Mickey?”

[colorblind chart](https://pin.it/vdgivry6oeidlk)


	2. Chapter 2

“Mickey?” said a voice behind him. Mickey turned his head and saw a tall, gorgeous man standing there and it took a second for it to click. _Holy Shit! _“Gallagher?” Mickey recognized him as Ian Gallagher, Mandy’s old high school flame.

“Oh my god, how are you? How’s Mandy? I haven’t seen you guys in years.”

“Um, fine, we are all doing fine,” Mickey said nervous all of a sudden. Ian Fucking Gallagher was standing in front of him. Ian Gallagher, the first guy Mickey ever liked. Ian Gallagher, the boy who dated his sister. Ian Gallagher, the man who is hot as fuck now, and who Mickey is trying to act cool in front of. Mickey took a deep breath and continued, “What about you? How have you been?”

“I’m good, I live downtown now. Wanted to get out of the southside as soon as I could ya know.”

“Yeah I know,” Mickey chuckled. They were both silent for a minute before Mickey chose to break it, “So, what brings you to the shop today?”

“Oh, right. I was on my way back into the city and I pulled over for lunch and when I came back out my back tires were totally slashed. Probably some dumb kids on a dare or something, had to have my car towed and this was the closest shop. Guess things happen for a reason huh?” Ian smirked.  _ Was he flirting? _

“Yeah, that sucks man, but we will get it all taken care of for you no worries.”

“Maybe later you can come by the bar I work at for a drink as a thank you?” Ian asked, hope in his voice.

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

Once Mickey put new tires on Ian’s car he sent him on his way promising he’d take him up on the drink offer.

After his work day was over Mickey went home to shower and wash the grease and dirt off then got dressed in jeans and a light blue button up, since that’s the only color Mandy bought him. When he emerged from his room Mandy was sitting on the couch and looked her brother up and down questioningly, “And where are you going?”

“Out for a drink,” Mickey said not elaborating.

“With?”

“Ian Gallagher.”

“Wait what? My Ian Gallagher?”

“Maybe, but it’s no big deal he showed up at the shop today to get his tires fixed and asked me for a drink as a thanks.”

“If it’s no big deal than why are you wearing your nice shirt?”

“Because I want to. Damn Mandy what’s with the third degree?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you are two attractive gay men having a drink together?”

“Wait… Ian’s gay? Since when?”

“Um, since forever. Why do you think we ‘dated’?” Mandy asked doing the quotes around ‘dated’ with her fingers.

“You guys weren’t actually dating?”

“Ugh Mickey you are so smart, but so dumb at the same time. I was Ian’s beard. Not every gay guy on the southside could pretend and fuck a bunch of girls to not be found out. Some people have to get creative.” Mickey blinked her looking dumbfounded. 

“So you guys weren’t really a thing? Which means what, that this thing tonight is like a date or something? Way to freak me out, Bitch!” Mandy giggled at her brothers nervous expression.

“Chill he fuck out, Mick. Just breath, go out, have a drink, talk. It’s not that big of a deal,” She said that last part mocking his words from before. Mickey exhaled and went to grab his shoes.  _ She’s right, no big deal. _


	3. Chapter 3

When Mickey arrived at the bar a while later and went inside he immediately saw Ian behind the counter making different drinks. He walked over and took a seat at the bar looking as casual as he could. Ian glanced over in his direction and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Mickey sitting there. Once he finished making the last drink order he walked over to Mickey. 

“Hey stranger, what can I get for you?” he said smirking.

“Beer”

“Coming right up,” Ian said smiling as he went to get the drink. When he gets back with Mickey’s beer he props himself up against his arm on the counter with a dreamy look in his eyes and says, “so tell me about yourself.”

Mickey chuckles, “what do you wanna know?”

“I don’t know, what have you been doing since you left southside? Where is Mandy these days? Hell, tell me your favorite color I don’t care,” Ian laughs but stops when he sees the look on Mickey’s face change. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Um no, it’s just that, well I actually don’t have a favorite color because, well, I'm colorblind.” Ian immediately goes to start apologizing, but Mickey interrupts him, “Hey, don’t do that, it’s not your fault you didn’t know and I don’t need the apology because it doesn’t bother me. This is the only way I know the world,” Mickey smiles, which makes Ian give a shy smile in return. 

“So is it ok if I ask questions?” Ian asked slowly trying to weigh if this is going to offend the shorter man.

“Yeah sure whatever you want to know, but before you do, no I don’t just see the world in black and white. I can see some color, but red and green look the same to me so I guess I don't really know what red looks like, or orange, or pink.”

“Oh,’ Ian said already having his main question answered, but a smile slowly appeared on his face. “What about my hair?” 

“Um, what about your hair? It’s just brown right?” Mickey asked confused.

“Yeah, sure,” Ian said. Mickey furrowed his brows but dropped it. “So you want to take a walk with me after this? I get off at 10?” 

“Yeah, ok. Why not.”


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ian got off work he and Mickey started walking along the Chicago river which seemed to be illuminated at night from all the building lights bouncing off the water. They talked about their lives back on the southside and the two men that were sad excuses for father’s. They discussed their decisions to move to the city and how much happier they were now than they were before. Somewhere along the way Mickey felt a hand wrap around his and instead of shaking it off he just pretended not to notice. This was the first time in his entire life that he had felt a strong connection with someone other than his sister and he was starting to think that maybe relationships aren't as scary as people try to make them sound. At the end of the night Mickey invited Ian to go back to his apartment to see Mandy, but secretly he had other plans as well. Once they arrived at the old apartment building they walked up to the 4th floor and Mickey unlocked the door to find Mandy sitting on the couch.  
“Hey shithead, how was your big date?”

“Mandy!” Mickey said through gritted teeth.

“I think it went pretty well,” Ian said trying to hold in a laugh.

“Oh my god, Ian!” Mandy said leaping off the couch and into Ian’s arms.

“Hey Mands. How have you been?”

“So much better now that you are here.”

“Yeah yeah glad we got this little reunion out of the way. Now do you wanna?” Mickey whispered the last part nodding his head in the direction of his bedroom.

Ian smiled at Mandy and she said, “no please go, I wouldn’t want to put off your little fuckfest any longer.”

“Love you, Mands. Breakfast tomorrow on me, just the two of us?” Ian asked and Mandy nodded her smiling at him. Ian turned around and practically skipped his way into the bedroom to meet Mickey. “So…”

“You wanna chit-chat more or do you want to get on me?” Mickey said eyebrows raised. Ian wasted no more time and undressed quickly. They explored each other’s bodies for most of the night, and Mickey wondered why it took him so long to do this.

Hours later when they were both tired and about to fall asleep, Ian spoke up, “You know I had a huge crush on you all those years I hung out with Mandy right?”

“What? No way.”

“Way. I wanted you to notice me so bad. Why do you think I spent so much time hanging around your house?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you were screwing my sister.”

Ian couldn’t help but laugh at that, “You actually believed I was straight?”

“Hey man, my gaydar is shit ok. I was so far in the closet I found fucking Narnia. You really think I was spending time trying to figure out who was gay or not? Probably better that I didn’t know anyways, God knows I wouldn’t have been able to resist you and that would have just ended badly for the both of us.”

“Yeah, you are probably right. I’m just glad we know now,” Ian said curling up closer to Mickey’s side.

“Hey man, I don’t mind you sleeping here but scooch your lanky ass over that way just a little bit.

Ian smiled and said, “Night, Mick.”


	5. Epilogue

I year later…

It was Christmas time at the Gallagher house and this was Ian and Mickey’s 2nd Christmas together. Last year Mickey had asked Ian to move in with him, giving him a small gold key to his apartment and Ian had told him that it was the best gift he could have asked for. Well this year Mickey bet him that there was no way that Ian could outdo that, but Ian had an idea in mind that he was pretty sure would do just that. So once it was Mickey’s turn to open his gift Ian’s sister Debbie brought in a bunch of balloons on strings and Fiona brought a cake. Mickey looked around confused as Ian set a small wrapped box in his hands. Mickey opened it and saw the word ‘enchroma’ written on a white box with what he assumed to be different colored dots under it. He opened the box and saw a pair of sunglasses still in the package. He looked around the room curiously and said, “Thanks?”

“Try them on asswipe,” Mandy said from the corner of the room. Mickey took the glasses out of the package and put them on his face hesitantly. Once they were on, his eyes felt like they were adjusting, so he blinked a few times then started to look around at everyone. Suddenly everything seemed to come to life as he saw so many different colors surrounding him. He saw the normal blues and yellows, but now he also saw green and, “What is this?” he asked pointing at the balloon nearest him. 

“That’s purple,” said Ian. Mickey then directed his attention to his boyfriend and gasped. “What is it Mick?”

“Your hair! It’s so bright,” Mickey reached out and touched the flames on top of Ian’s head. He then punched his arm with no real malice, “Asshole, you told me your hair was brown.” 

Ian laughed rubbing his arm, “well if I would have told you the truth I would be missing this reaction.”

“So, What do you think Mick?” Mandy asked.

Mickey smiled and said, “I think my favorite color is red.”

Ian smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. This was definitely the best Christmas present Mickey has ever got.


End file.
